vfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Evans
Erica Evans is a top agent with the FBI’s Counter Terrorist Division. She is a single mom doing the best she can raising Tyler, her troubled teenaged son. After the Visitors arrive, Erica gets caught up in the greatest conspiracy and toughest fight of her life, to save humanity and to keep her son safe. Biography Season 1 Erica wakes up in bed when she feels the ground shaking. She goes into her son, Tyler's, room to ask him if he feels it too but he isn't there. She calls him and tells him that he is in big trouble. She asks where he is and tells him she's coming for him when the ground starts to shake more rapidly. The phone cuts out and she looks out the window and sees a giant mothership hovering over New York City. She goes out looking for him but the army won't let her through to where Tyler is. When they are distracted she goes through and finds Tyler. The two then watch as Anna, the visitor high commander, broadcasts her message to the world from the mothership. The next day, Erica calls her partner Dale Maddox and tells him that when the visitors came most terrorist activity dropped apart from one which actually spiked. She tells him that they're arming themselves with C-4 while the Earth is distracted by the Vs. Dale asks if her ex has rang and she says that he rang to say he is fine but never asked how they are. 3 weeks later, Erica enters her office and tells Dale that that a truck suspected of having drugs was checked last night by the NYPD and they didn't find drugs but did find, however, traces of C-4. She then shows him a photo of where the truck came from on Long Island. The two travel to Long Island and Erica notices that in the photos that the white truck is parked beside a shack. They then enter the shack and go down a hidden stairway underground. They find a dead body, a crate of C-4 and fake docs and passports. Erica discovers the identity of the terrorist and gets a search warrant to his house. They enter but it is empty so Erica calls his cell phone. She finds it with a text on it telling him to go to a meeting that night. Erica goes to the meeting and discovers that the Vs have been on Earth for years and have positioned themselves in business, government and religion. Erica sees photos of the terrorist she has been tracking and discovers that he is a visitor. People then enter the meeting and start attacking, one of whom is Erica's partner Dale. Erica hits him over the head and pulls back a piece of his skin revealing reptilian scales. Erica escapes with Jack Landry. She tells Jack that she can't trust anyone anymore and the two discuss how they will fight the visitors and help build a resistance though, not known to Erica, her son has joined them as a Peace Ambassador. Trivia *During casting, the character was described as "38 years old, a single mother with one teenaged son, Erica is with the FBI's Counter-Terrorism Division, and is based in Los Angeles. Currently on the trail of a sleeper cell that has forged suspiciously accurate documents with suspiciously WASPy names, Erica finds her life interrupted when alien motherships appear over 29 major cities of the world. Assuaged when the humanoid inhabitants appears to be completely friendly, Erica shifts her focus back to her job and her troubled son and in so doing uncovers a shocking and massive conspiracy..." Category:Humans Category:FBI Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S1 Characters